Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to devices and methods for manually or automatically controlling assemblies of devices through electronic and electro-mechanical means, to shut down, restart, modify input/output, invert, rectify, optimize, enhance safety, provide format matching of device interlocking and connection interfaces for electro-mechanical function, water proofing, electrical connection junctions, coupling of devices, coupling of industry standard devices by existing and future add-on equipment/devices, rapid plug/unplug (plug and play) devices in field installations and factory parts/device assemblies of power, liquids, or gases to buildings or facilities in case of emergencies, for adding or removing ganged assemblies and equipment, reconfiguration, maintenance and service and for manual or automated control in other situations.
Background Art
The present invention relates to the PV (“potential voltage”) Solar photovoltaic panel, the Solar electricity industry, Electrical contracting, First Responder Fire/Emergency Medical Services (“EMS”), Solar photovoltaic service technicians, and electrical and fire safety, manufacturing, automation, robotic, conveyor system, public or private utility, wind turbine, mechanical contracting, gas, fuel process piping of air, gas, chemical, any material, any system that would benefit from a fast means of connection for safety switching and safety control electro-mechanical devices or any system that could benefit by a secure fastening, rapid coupling/stacking system for adding micro inverters, Maximum Power Point Tracking (MPPT), DC to DC converters, optimizers, individual controllers and data logging of equipment and in particular module level control electronics for Solar photovoltaic modules or concentrated Solar photovoltaic and Energy Storage/utilization systems.